Conventional customer premises equipment (CPE) includes a modem connected to an Internet service provider's network, providing the customer with Internet access via the modem. Typically, the customer premises includes a wireless network with a wireless router. The modem is connected to the wireless router so any computer or device connected to the wireless network can access the Internet via the modem.
A customer premises may also include a media terminal adapter (MTA). The MTA interfaces with an IP network, for example, via a modem, and is operable to adapt voice-over-internet-protocol (VoIP) data for use by CPE devices, such as telephones inside the customer premises. The MTA may be embedded in a modem, such as a cable modem or DSL modem. The embedded MTA is referred to as an eMTA and integrated with the modem as a single device. The MTA may instead be provided as a standalone device connected to the modem.
Some CPE may generate operational status indications, so users can determine the operational status of CPE. For example, in order to provide an indication of the operation of the modem, the modem typically includes LEDs on its housing. For example, LEDs are activated to indicate that the modem is ON and communicating with other devices. In another example, a router may be accessed through a web-based graphical user interface (GUI). For example, if an IP device for a router in the wireless network is known, the user may access the web-based GUI for the router through a computer system connected to the wireless network. The web-based GUI may provide some status information for the router, as well as modifiable settings.
In many instances, the modem and router are provided in an out-of-the-way location at the customer premises. For example, these devices may be located in a basement or in a closet at the customer premises. Thus, if the user is trouble-shooting a bad or down Internet connection or otherwise needs to get status information for these devices, the user must go to the location of these devices in the customer premises to view the LEDs on these devices. If these devices are located in an out-of-the-way location at the customer premises, this tends to be an annoying and time-consuming task. Alternatively, if status information is available via the web-based GUI, the user must access the web-based GUI via a computer. However, some users may not have a personal computer (PC) to view the web-based GUI to get status information, or some users may not have the knowledge to use a PC to access the web-based GUI. In other instances, a web-based GUI may not be provided for some devices.